Controversy Arts
by Sony31
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Von Zeit zu Zeit ist sie zwischen zwei Menschen notwendig. Eine Kunst. Die des Streitens. - Rory & Jess


_Zusammenfassung:_ Von Zeit zu Zeit ist sie zwischen zwei Menschen notwendig. Eine Kunst. Die des Streitens.

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört immer noch ein Regal voller Bücher, eine Armbanduhr und die inzwischen leere Flasche Mineralwasser, die ich mir vor einigen Tagen an einer Tankstelle gekauft habe. Gilmore Girls gehören mir heute genauso wenig wie gestern oder wie sie mir morgen gehören werden. Warten wir auf übermorgen.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin:_ Ich sag's euch Leute, ich bin in einem kreativen Hoch! Ich könnte nur noch schreiben, schreiben, schreiben ... °lach°  
Deshalb kommt ich auch schon mein nächster One-Shot. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch. °hoff° Und Reviews sind natürlich wie immer erwünscht. ;) Ob hier oder per E-Mail ist mir egal, Hauptsache Feedback. BIIIIIIIITTE! °lach°  
So, ich hoffe, es kommt zahlreich Post. °hoff°  
Wie immer viel Vergnügen beim Lesen! °knuddel°  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

* * *

**Controversy Arts – Die Kunst des Streitens**

Wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre, hätte sie jetzt einen Baum ausgerissen. Oder mit der Faust ein Loch in die Wand geschlagen. Oder dieser verdammten Zahnbürste in ihrer Hand jede Borste einzeln ausgerissen.

Doch sie war nicht nur wütend. Sie war auch enttäuscht. Und frustriert. Wie konnte so etwas passieren? Dabei war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass er anders darüber denken würde.

Ein weiteres Mal fuhr sie kräftig mit der Zahnbürste über ihre Zähne. Inzwischen mussten diese so sauber sein, dass sie wahrscheinlich geblendet hätten, doch sie hörte nicht damit auf, sie weiter zu putzen.

Nach einigen Minuten gab sie es dennoch auf. Sie konnte ihm nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen. Besonders, weil sie sich nicht ewig im Badezimmer verstecken konnte.

Sie spülte die Zahnbürste aus und steckte sie in den Zahnputzbecher. Ihr Blick fiel kurz auf das kleine Ding neben ihr. Mit einem Seufzer warf sie es, zusammen mit der Packung, in den Mülleimer. Dann sah sie sich nochmals im Spiegel an, nickte sich selber zu und schritt zielbewusst auf die Tür zu. Sie streckte die Hand nach dem Türknauf aus. Und ließ sie dann wieder sinken.

Das konnte doch nicht wirklich seine Meinung sein, oder? Er dachte doch nicht wirklich so darüber. Aber was, wenn doch?

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Nein, das durfte gar nicht sein. Und er war nicht so. Sie kannte ihn lange genug. Er war nicht so.

Ein weiteres Mal streckte sie den Arm aus und dieses Mal öffnete sie die Tür auch. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag zwar ein ruhiger, aber dennoch gleichzeitig todernster Blick.

„Rede mit mir!", forderte er sie auf. Ihr Gesicht blieb starr.

„Sprich endlich! Was ist los mit dir?", versuchte er es weiter. Wiederum keine Antwort. Da sprang er von der Couch und steuerte zielbewusst auf sie zu.

Rory wich aus, indem sie rasch an der Couch vorbeihuschte und in die Küche verschwand. Doch er folgte ihr.

Sie ging an die Kühlschrank und nahm sie eine Dose Coke light heraus. Danach schnappte sie nach dem Buch, dass sie auf der kleinen Bar in der Küche liegen hatte lassen. Demonstrativ setzte sie sich auf einen Barhocker und begann weiterzulesen.

„Du kannst mich nicht ignorieren, Rory! Sprich mit mir!", forderte er ein weiteres Mal auf.

Wütend schlug sie jetzt das Buch zu und sprang vom Hocker. Mit funkelnden Augen fixierte sie ihn und zischte ihm zu.

„Das muss ich nicht! Du hast schon deutlich zu erkennen gegeben, was du über gewisse Dinge denkst. Mehr muss ich nicht wissen!", gab sie mit zorniger Stimme zurück, schnappte sich Dose und Buch und rauschte an ihm vorbei wieder aus der Küche, hinein ins Wohnzimmer.

Jess gab auf. Was hatte er bloß schon wieder verbrochen, dass sie dermaßen wütend war? Er wusste noch nicht einmal, um was es ging. Nicht einmal ein bisschen. Er überdrehte einmal die Augen, wandte sich dann ebenfalls wieder dem Wohnzimmer zu und folgte ihr.

„Sag mir doch endlich, was ich falsch gemacht habe", versuchte er zu erfahren. Sie steuerte zielbewusst auf das Gästezimmer zu.

„Wie bereits erwähnt: Das muss ich nicht! Das kannst auch sehr gut alleine herausfinden!", gab sie zurück und marschierte durch die Gästezimmertür. Im Raum ließ sie sich auf das Gästebett fallen und schlug das Buch wieder auf. Sie tat so als würde sie gespannt darin lesen.

Jess überdrehte ein weiteres Mal die Augen, wusste er doch genau, dass sie sich keine Sekunde auf die Worte konzentrieren konnte. Das konnte sie nie, wenn sie sich stritten. Dennoch ließ er es ihr durchgehen, zuckte einmal mit den Schultern und verschwand aus dem Gästezimmer. Seine eiligen Schritte führten ihn ins Bad. Dort angekommen beugte er sich über eines der Waschbecken, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und wusch sich das erhitzte Gesicht. Im Sommer war es unerträglich heiß in New York. So sehr Rory und er diese Stadt auch liebten, im Sommer verbrachten sie die meiste Zeit am Stadtrand in ihrem Haus. Er wusste nicht einmal, wieso sie jetzt überhaupt im Penthaus waren. Normalerweise hatten sie vorgehabt, dieses Wochenende nach Venice Beach zu fliegen und dort Jimmy, Sasha und Lilly zu besuchen. Mit seinem Vater hatte er eigentlich wieder ein recht gutes Verhältnis. Und Sasha hatte er sowieso immer schon gemocht. Lilly hatte jetzt das erste Jahr an der Universität von Berkley hinter sich. Doch im Moment waren Sommerferien.

Lorelai war auf Urlaub. Irgendwo in Europa. Er nahm an, in Italien. Zusammen mit Luke. Der war wenig begeistert gewesen. Aber auch nur, weil Emily und Richard mit von der Partie waren. Rory hatte vor wenigen Tagen noch gemeint, sie könnten ihnen doch nachfliegen. Jess hatte zwar nicht abgesagt, aber wirklich erfreut war er auch nicht darüber gewesen. Also hatte sie dieses Thema wieder fallen lassen und vorgeschlagen nach Kalifornien zu fliegen. Dem hatte er fröhlicher zugestimmt.

Er befeuchtete einen Lappen und strich sich damit über den Nacken. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich sofort und für wenige Sekunden schloss er die Augen und genoss einfach das kühle Stück Stoff auf seiner Haut.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete fiel sein Blick auf den Inhalt des Mülleimers. Und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, wieso Rory so wütend auf ihn war.

**-°-°-°-°-**

Sie lag noch immer auf dem Gästebett. Seit zehn Minuten las sie die selbe Seite, den selben Satz, das selbe Wort. Abwesend strich sie mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch.

Als sie bemerkt, was sie tat, wandte sie den Blick von ihrem Buch auf ihre Finger. Am Ringfinger glitzerte der Diamant des Weißgoldringes im Licht der Nachttischlampe. Sie hob die Hand in die Höhe und sah sie genauer an. Das Buch hatte sie entgültig zur Seite gelegt.

„Damals hätte ich dir gerne den anderen Ring gekauft, den, der dir besser gefallen hat", hörte sie seine Stimme von der Zimmertür her.

Inzwischen hatte sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt. Er hatte es ja wirklich nicht böse gemeint, das wusste sie. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich einfach wieder einmal etwas über reagiert.

„Aber den wollte ich gar nicht haben. Der andere Ring war ein Traum, ein schöner Traum, aber eben nur ein Traum. Und dieser Ring war Realität. Ist Realität. Er ist mir tausend Mal lieber als jeder andere", gab sie zurück ohne den Blick von dem Schmuckstück zu nehmen.

Jess lächelte und trat auf das Bett zu. Rory setzte sich auf und sah ihn nun an. Sie seufzte einmal und senkte den Blick. Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen", begann er, wurde aber sofort von ihr unterbrochen.

„Ich habe über reagiert. Ich weiß doch, dass du das nicht mit Absicht machst", fiel sie ihm ins Wort und hob den Blick wieder an. In ihren Augen funkelte es, doch es war nicht mehr der Zorn. Sie schloss die Arme um seinen Hals und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss.

Jess legte seine Arme ebenfalls um ihren Körper und drückte sie an sich. Für einige Momente verharrten sie in dieser Position. Danach blickte er ihr mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen ins Gesicht.

„Ich habe deinen Kuchen gekostet", grinste er. Rory schien schockiert.

„Aber er lag doch schon im Mülleimer!", rief sie erschreckt. Jess lachte kurz auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Du hast das Stück vergessen, dass du in der Küche stehen gelassen hast", gab er zurück.

„Ach ja", seufzte sie, „Das wollte ich später dann selber kosten."

Er legte seine Stirn an ihre und rieb kurz seine Nasenspitze an ihrer.

„Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, indem ich sagte, dass du nicht kochen kannst."

„Das weiß ich. Du hast es zwar, aber ich weiß, dass du es nicht mit Absicht getan hast."

„Wieso kannst du plötzlich so gut backen?"

Rory wurde rot bei seiner Frage, doch auf ihrem Gesicht lag gleichzeitig ein stolzes Grinsen: „Ich habe mich bei einem Kochkurs angemeldet. Jeden zweiten Dienstag Abend?"

„Du hast doch behauptet, da würdest du zusammen mit Lane etwas machen", gab er überrascht lachend zurück.

Sie grinste weiter verschmitzt: „Hab ich doch auch. Sie war auch im Kochkurs. Du siehst also, ich habe nicht gelogen."

Jess schüttelte den Kopf leicht und drückte sie wieder fester an sich.

„Es tut mir Leid, Honey. Ich wollte deine ‚Kochkünste' nicht beleidigen", entschuldigte er sich flüsternd. Rory nickte nur und drückte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund. Danach erhoben sie sich und verließen gemeinsam das Gästezimmer.

**-°-°-°-°-**

Sie saßen gemeinsam auf der Wohnzimmercouch, ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust, sein Arm um ihrer Schulter. Sie sahen sich irgendeinen Film an. Später würde sich keiner der beiden daran erinnern, welcher Film es war. Im Grunde genossen sie nur die Nähe zueinander.

„Wie sieht es aus mit Kalifornien?", brach er schließlich die Stille.

„Wann geht der Flug?", antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfrage. Somit war es beschlossene Sache. Er lächelte in ihr Haar, sagte aber nichts mehr.

„Wie sieht es aus mit Italien?", versuchte sie nach einigen Minuten nun von ihm zu erfahren.

„Wann geht der Flug?", tat er es ihr gleich. Auch sie konnte nur lächeln. Danach war es für lange Zeit still, bevor Rory ein letztes Mal das Schweigen brach.

„Glaubst du, dass sie sich genauso wie wir über das Baby freuen werden, wenn sie es erfahren?"

**- ENDE -**


End file.
